Damn Hero Worship
by AquaScor
Summary: It never fails that just when things look like they're getting better, they don't. Some happy endings need a little more work than others and hero worhip never makes it better. Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, George/Angelina. Rated for language & poss scenes
1. Chapter 1

He waited nervously at the station for her to come in. He hadn't seen her in six months. He'd missed her company, her voice, everything. Who would have expected that after losing Fred, there would be anything left to live for. He would never have imagined that she would have become his best friend and so much more. They began comforting each other, being the shoulder they both needed to cry on but it began to lead to more. She never replaced Fred, she just made it okay to miss him and okay to be mad at him at the same time. She gave him a future to look forward to, something to live for. He watched people go by and waited to see her smile and those gorgeous brown eyes and her beautiful cocoa skin.

"You'd think she'd been gone forever instead of a few months."

"Shut up."

"Whatever. I never thought I'd see the day."

"I said shut up, Ron."

"Why am I here? It's not as if she's my girlfriend. Besides, if you're going to be nasty…"

"If I promise to let you and the other members of the DA get anything you want from the store for the school year, do you promise to shut up?"

"Thanks for the offer." Ron looked over at his brother. "You really love her?"

"Something like you and Granger."

Ron blushed. He wished things were like this between he and Hermione but since the war it had been damn near impossible to get her alone to talk. Maybe she wasn't interested. Maybe the kiss was just because she thought they were going to die or something. It didn't feel that way but it seemed like she had been avoiding him.

"Hermione and I are just friends."

"Yes. So friendly that you give each other the once over when you think no one's looking."

"George!" She came running up to him. He picked her up in his arms swinging her around. He squeezed her tight hoping this would be the last time they were ever apart this long then he kissed her. She kissed him back with such intensity he almost dropped her. George felt like he could have stayed like this forever. Then from somewhere far away they heard sounds of grumbling and they pulled apart. She looked up at him and whispered, "Merlin, did I miss you."

"Ron." She reluctantly left the peace of George's arms to hug Ron. She kissed him on the cheek and then looked around confused. "Spit, I lost her. I'll be back." She left her bag with George as she set off calling out something they could not hear as she got further away. She was out of view barely two minutes when she returned with a girl around Ron's age in tow.

"How is it your girlfriend's been gone four months and come back with this small bag?"

"Hermione spelled it for her. She wanted to travel light."

"Ron, George, this is my cousin, Ariana. I've been visiting with her family while I've been gone. She's gonna finish her last year of school at Hogwarts with you Ron."

"Ariana," George said giving her a hug, "it's great to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." She looked over at Ron and her eyes widened. "You're really him. You're really **the** Ron Weasley."

"Last time I checked. Nice to meet you." Ron stuck out his hand but she immediately enveloped him in a hug. Then she pulled away and looked down at her feet. "I am so sorry but you're even cuter in person. Chloe is going to die when I tell her I actually touched you." She stared at Ron with these big doe eyes.

For the second time that morning Ron blushed. He started walking away and George, still carrying Angelina's bag, caught up to him.

"That was kind of rude."

"She doesn't even know me and she hugged me. Are you **really** in love with her?"

"I know I fancy her something wicked and not being able to see her the last few months has been hell."

"Why'd she leave anyway?"

"Her parents asked her to. They wanted us to spend some time apart."

"But you wrote to her every day," Ron said confused.

"Yeah and she wrote back. They think our feelings for each other are based on grief and comfort not real love."

"Are you sure it's not?" He wondered if maybe his feelings for Hermione were because he'd never really had a connection with anyone else. Nobody knew him like she did.

"We used to spend all our time talking about Fred and how much we both missed him. We'd cry with each other and we'd talk about what we would do now that the war was over. Eventually we talked less about Fred and we just started connecting. Things we liked to do together and then one day she kissed me. I didn't really know what to make of it and…"

"What to make of what?" Angelina asked skipping up to join them and threading her fingers in with George's.

"Of you cousin being here because you didn't mention it when you said you were coming."

"Are you angry with me for not telling you?"

"Why would I be angry," George said squeezing her hand.

"Ron, I'm so sorry if Ariana made you uncomfortable. She and her best friend Chloe went on and on about what I knew about you. I didn't tell her much but she is a bit smitten with you."

"It's okay."

They walked a bit further to where Ron and George had left the portkey that Mr. Weasley had made for them.

"Is your family expecting you now? I know Mum would be glad to know you're back. She's going to notice that you've lost weight."

"I have not."

"You have and you know it. Okay everybody grab on."

Angelina, Ron, George and Ariana grabbed on to the portkey. There was that navel pull and before long they were looking into the distance at the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione watched as Viktor came back to the table with two dessert plates. She wasn't surprised to find him great company, just that he could be, given his circumstances. His last letter had talked about his last girlfriend breaking up with him. She had been seeing someone else and was pregnant. She broke things off with Viktor to be with the other guy. She watched him sit down and start in on his dessert.

"I wish there was something I could do. I feel so bad for you," she said having a bite of her baked pear.

"Just having your company helps. I don't feel so lonely. How are your friends enjoying their holiday?"

"You ask me that every day. I suppose they're fine."

"You have not posted them since arriving?"

"I posted Harry when I arrived."

"And the other one, your boyfriend?"

"Ron is NOT my boyfriend. We're friends just like you and I are."

"I don't think he thinks so."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked feigning interest.

"He doesn't like me, at all. The only reason two men cannot get along is because of a woman."

"Ron," she began, "has a great heart and believes that because you were competing against Harry he shouldn't like you." She looked intently at her dessert as she spoke.

"You can lie to yourself but not to me. We are friends and I know he means more to you than I do."

"We've been friends longer, been through more. That's all it is."

"Because you want it that way," Viktor said looking at her as she stared into her dessert.

"Because that's the way it is," Hermione said quietly. She looked down at her empty plate. She had kissed Ron during the Battle. He had kissed her back. The way he held her had felt real. She thought something was going to come of it but it didn't. She had thought…

"Hermione, tell him how you feel!"

"I did already," she said a few tears threatening to fall, "I did. I kissed him and he kissed me but since then he hasn't said a word or done anything to make me think that things have changed between us."

"Have you had time to talk?" Viktor leaned back in his chair waiting for her answer.

"Well, I guess not. There was always someone around then I came here…"

"You haven't been alone with him in over 9 months?"

"There was post war stuff and my parents have been really crazy about me spending more time at home and I…I'm scared to go back to the Burrow. With Fred gone and everything else…"

"You cannot hide from him forever, Hermione. If he is really your friend you need to do something before you have another situation like before."

"Before?" Hermione asked confused.

"The girl with the flower name that you wrote me about that he was dating. You were upset then about him being with someone else. Now that he is famous war hero…"

"Lavendar."

"Yes. I remember when reading your letters then that you had stronger feelings for him than you would admit."

"I told you, he's not interested."

"And as a man, I'm telling you he is. He was ready to kill me when he saw you slip me the piece of paper with your address. The fact that I kissed you made his whole face turn red and he looked mad enough to kill."

"He's just being Ron."

"To you, he is 'just Ron' but to other women he is famous warrior."

"What if he doesn't like me? What if…" Viktor cut her off.

"What if you just talked to him and get all this out in the open?"

"I can't."

"The Hermione that I have become friends with is fearless. She faced down Death Eaters and came as close to a fight with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as the famous Harry Potter. As the American's say, you the shit, girl."

Hermione laughed at his statement. Her father had said as much to her before begging her to spend a little more time at home while she still could. He wanted to get to know this 'amazing woman' that his daughter had grown up to be. She couldn't say no to her father. The look in his eyes said it all.

"Well it would appear that since the defeat of old Voldy, she been on extended vacation."

"She's right here in front of me. Hermione, you are my friend and I want you to be happy. I know that he would make you happy if you would just let him."

"I'm happy here, visiting with you."

"Yes, but I see you when you think I am not paying you attention. You're eyes are sad and I hate that look in your eyes."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine but I'm tired of arguing with you tonight. You make me weary worrying for you. I will miss you when you leave tomorrow. You will still write me, yes?"

"As long as you want me to."

"We will go for breakfast before you leave. Good night, then," Viktor said standing from the table and retiring to the room he had slept in since Hermione arrived.

Hermione stood picking up both plates and walking to the sink filled with dishes. She pointed her wand "Eleo". She left the dishes to wash as she moved through the kitchen to his living room where she sat.

She was so surprised when she received Viktor's letter asking her to come for a short visit. She was even more surprised when they spent her first night just talking the night away. She listened to him telling her what had transpired between him and his ex and was surprised at how okay he was with everything. He had just wanted to see a friendly face and have some company when he invited her to visit and she was happy to oblige. Truthfully, after everything that had happened she rarely liked to be left alone anymore. It gave her too much time to think, like now.

Hermione wasn't sure what to make of things between her and Ron or of anything else for that matter. It wasn't until Viktor brought it up that she had realized that since returning home from the war, she and Ron had yet to spend a moment alone. Perhaps she wasn't really in the dark about things between them. Still, she desperately loved him. She knew it to the depths of her soul. There were too many moments to count where she was terrified of losing him, beginning first year on that damn chessboard. She was utterly terrified that he may not feel the same way. It was starting to be more than she thought she could handle.

Then there was the knowing of they would never be a set again. That was always what she thought of Fred and George, a matching set. Not just because they looked alike but because they were the true definition of yin and yang. Though they both loved playing practical jokes and often at poor Ron's expense, George was the more serious of the two and Fred the complete jokester. Who would make her laugh now? Who would match George's set? She remembered more than a few times thinking that Angelina had been bucking for the job since Fred's death. Though she liked her former schoolmate, she was a little thrown by it all. Hermione fell asleep on the couch with thoughts of everyone, including Ginny and Harry running through her mind.

She was awakened the next morning by Viktor as he huffed his way through the apartment looking for his equipment for practice. When she popped her head up from the couch, Viktor stopped shocked.

"I did not realize you were awake or on the couch."

"I wasn't," she said groggily. She rubbed her eyes then reached her hand up to her head, "Holy Christmas! My head must be frightening."

"You are still pretty, Hermione," Viktor said heading back to the guest room.

She smiled at Viktor's comment then a laugh erupted from her. She could hear Ron telling her how ridiculous she was being worrying about her hair when it was always frizzy and out of place. Though she had learned a few charms from Parvati to keep it a bit tamer, he always seemed to have one complaint or another. She did miss him horribly and decided that she would be brave Hermione and go directly to the Burrow before going home. She wanted this, whatever it was between them, settled once and for all.

She walked into Viktor's room packing her things but leaving out all she needed to get dressed. When she heard Viktor's labored steps retreating from the bathroom she gathered what she had left out. Within forty-five minutes they were both ready to leave for breakfast. Hermione had her bag, Viktor his equipment. They apparated to the center of town where Viktor led her to a cozy bed and breakfast.

"Viktor!" The woman greeted him by enveloping in the greatest hug Hermione had ever seen while kissing him on his cheeks.

"Hermione," he said backing out of her embrace, "this is my mother, Alina."

Hermione smiled at her and protruded a hand in a friendly gesture. She was greatly surprised when she found herself being embraced in warm, welcoming arms. The feel of it was unbelievable. For the first time in her life, Hermione was homesick, just not for her own home.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know it's been a while since an update….life got in the way. I'll have more regular ones after this. It's a short chapter….sorry.

Hermione got off the train and Charing Cross Station and walked out of the way of the passengers before apparating to the Burrow.

As she neared the house, she broke into a run for no apparent reason. She saw Ginny and Harry walking toward the back of the house. They were close but not touching and she knew they still had not worked out this thing between them. She knew that Harry loved Ginny and that Ginny loved Harry. What she couldn't understand was how two people who knew they were meant to be together could be so dense. She sped up a bit, jumping on Harry's back on approach.

"In the name of Merlin!" he screamed running around. "Gin, help me!"

"It's just Hermione!" she said doubling over in laughter at the look on his face. He was completely adorable.

Harry stopped and contemplated his next move. He thought about shaking her off but discarded the idea not wanting to hurt Hermione but truly provoked by the laughing coming from both girls.

"Nice to feel you too, Hermione now get offa me."

"Home Jeeves!" she said pointing in the direction of the house causing Ginny to laugh even more hysterically, while clutching her stomach.

Harry refused to move.

"Come on Harry," Ginny said, "be a sport."

"I'm not her servant."

"Oh, Harry I'm just having a time with you and you know it." He rolled his eyes as he looked into Ginny's pleading ones. He had saved the entire wizarding world from a pathologically, demented mad man and was reduced to giving Hermione Granger a piggy back ride.

"Oh, alright, hold on," he said gripping her legs to steady her ad he took off full speed in the direction of the Burrow. As they entered the kitchen laughing, harry released his grip a bit allowing her to slide down his back.

"Alright, down," he said half laughing and out of breath.

"My good man," Hermione barely got out before doubling over laughing. Immediately Ginny joined her and they both clutched their stomachs in uproarious laughter. After almost five full minutes laughing Hermione started to catch her breath and looked around the kitchen startled to not find a usually hungry Ron in it. Her gaze went to the door they had just entered and she saw a figure approaching. The red hair was a dead give away but she was shocked as she had a closer inspection. As they drew closer, Hermione could make out the very female and very pretty form…holding HER Ron by the arm.

Ginny noticed how quiet the room had gotten and followed Hermione's gaze out the door. 'Oh no,' she mouthed as she tapped Harry and pointed out the window. They both looked at Hermione whose eyes shed a tear each as if her heart were breaking.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: It's been a while but I've had serious computer issues. I've got this chapter and the next for right now. I'm working on finishing up. It'll definitely be worth the wait. ENJOY!

Ron looked toward the open window believing his eyes were playing tricks on him. Is that Hermione? She looked different to him as he drew closer to the house. It was Hermione! He broke away from Ariana's grip and ran to the house. Opening the door, he picked Hermione up in his arms and swung her around.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm surprised you noticed I was gone," she said sourly. She watched as Ariana stepped through the door. She was very beautiful. About the same height as her with Angelina's beautiful complexion, dark hair down to the center of her back and more curvaceous than she was, she could understand why Ron would be interested. She could feel fearless Hermione slowly retreating to the depths of where she had been.

"You've been at Viktor's for almost 2 weeks and before that I haven't seen you in at least 3."

"How did you know I was at Viktor's?" she asked glaring at Harry as Ron put her down.

"It's not how I know but why YOU didn't tell me? Let's go for a walk," he said taking her hand and leading her out the door he had just came in. He was going to do this now before she had a chance to run away from him again. They needed to talk and they needed to do it alone.

She followed him outside for no other reason than the warmth that was radiating through her as he gripped her hand. As great as it felt, it was also disconcerting. He'd never touched her like this. It was driving her a little crazy and making her heart pound in her chest. She was starting to feel faint and gave her hand a tug.

"Ron, you're still holding my hand. You can let go now."

"Why, is it a problem?"

"You never hold my hand for no reason."

"I have a reason."

Hermione wasn't sure what his reason could be but her heart started beating faster and she felt like she was losing her breath. She wasn't sure she'd be able to speak right now even if she tried. She wasn't sure what he would have to say but she had to find a way to relax before she caused herself to faint. Viktor had called her fearless and she was trying to be, dear god was she trying to be.

"And what reason is that?"

"I've missed you." Ron stopped at the largest tree in the yard and let go of Hermione's hand and leading her to lean against it. He'd had time to think this through and he just had to know how she felt. After a few days of being stuck with Ariana he was beginning to see something he never thought he would, other options. He loved her with everything in him but if she didn't want to be with him, he needed to know. He needed to know if they had a future.

"How was your visit?"

"It was fine. Viktor said hello."

"Tell him I said 'hello back'."

"Since when?"

"Since now. I'm not the kid I used to be Hermione."

"I've noticed," she said quietly.

"Have you? You haven't been around much."

"I have a family of my own Ron and they wanted to spend some time with me."

"You could have owled me, us." He looked at her taking in her beauty. God, he had missed looking at this face and looking into these eyes. He had been lonely and he missed her and yet now he wasn't sure what to do next. He just looked at her in awe of how much she still looked like the girl who told him he had a smudge on his nose first year and yet nothing like her at the same time. She was this woman now. This beautiful, sexy, smart, amazing woman and he heard this voice in his head.

'_Just kiss her.'_

He had to admit it sounded like the best plan. He put both hands on the tree, trapping her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This." Ron leaned in and kissed her. He wasn't surprised that her lips were soft or that they tasted like strawberries just that they were inviting. He moved closer to her as their kiss continued. When she parted her lips for a moment, he took advantage and deepened the kiss. His tongue caressed hers and he heard a low moan come from her. As their kiss continued, she leaned into Ron who wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer. They kissed just enjoying each other and all Ron could think about was how he would always listen to that voice in his head.

Some time later Hermione was trying to pull away and Ron was holding on. He finally stopped kissing her but kept his arms around her waist.

"Wow!" Hermione said trying to look down at the ground but seeing his chest instead, "What was that for?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I was just…" Hermione stuttered then clamped her mouth shut.

"You were just what?"

She didn't know what to say. The kiss had thrown her off. She was light-headed and her mind felt like a misty fog had just rolled in. Before she knew what was happening his head was on a collision with hers and he was kissing her again. She wasn't sure what to do but instincts took over when one of his hands moved up and under her shirt to her mid back. She in turn put her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. It elicited a moan from Ron that was so erotic she felt it down to her toes. When he pulled away this time, he looked down into her eyes. His 5'9" statute only dwarfed her by three inches but right now it was her favorite three inches.

"So, Ms. Granger, is MY kissing more than satisfactory?"

She smiled. It was all she could do. Somewhere in the kissing he had stolen her words and her thoughts.

"Nothing to say then. Well, I was wondering if a smart girl like you would fancy a perfect catch like myself seeing as I am a great war hero and all and once we get back to school it may be too late and some other well deserving…" He was cut off by her mouth on his and when she moved closer into his embrace, he moved his hands over her rear and stuck his hands into her back pockets pulling her even closer.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry, they've been gone an awful long time," Ariana said with a sweet face and voice.

"It's been a while since they spent any time together and they have quite a few things to talk about. I guess they're doing so now."

"It's getting dark," Ariana said looking out the half open door. "What if something happens to him?"

"Ron's a big war hero, remember. Besides, Hermione'll protect him. Smartest witch I know. She's like a sister to me which means my best mate is in perfect hands. Hey," Harry said trying to change the subject, "how about a game of chess?" She gave Harry a look and he smiled internally.

"I think we should go find him."

"You mean _them_ don't you."

"Yes, I mean them."

"Well I think we should stay here," Harry offered, "and give them some privacy. If they're not back in the hour, we'll go look for them."

"An hour!"

"Okay then, immediately after our game."

"Fine," she resigned after a silent moment.

Ariana reluctantly followed Harry to the sitting room and the table where the board was setup. They sat, arranged their pieces and began playing while Harry tried to make small talk.

"So, why are you switching schools?"

"My parents were quite impressed with the performance of Hogwarts students' in a crisis. She thought that a _practical and useful_ means of my education would be more worth my time. She saw that even though there were casualties you were all capable and trained to fight."

"I taught a few of them," Harry said quietly. "And so _you_ know, there were _a lot_ of casualties."

"What?" she asked barely paying attention.

"I taught the lot of them what they knew."

"Really," she said now giving Harry her full attention. "Would you show me?"

"Tomorrow, it's dark out now," he hinted.

"Okay," she said now focusing her attention on the game.

Harry smiled while looking down to avoid being seen. She seemed to have forgotten all about Ron, which was good. He would hate to see what would happen to her if she chose to get between them right now.

"I suppose we should stop kissing and start talking," Ron said reluctantly pulling away from Hermione and putting his hands in his own pockets. Hermione took a step toward him and splayed her hands across his chest.

"We could."

"Hermione," he said taking another step back, "what are you expecting from this?"

"Do we really have to have this conversation now, Ron?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I love you and I've missed you like mad. You wouldn't post me or talk to me and you went to Bulgaria for **2weeks** without sending us post when you got in safely."

"You're not my husband, Ronald." She used that tone that he loved and hated.

"But I am your friend and after today I thought more considering…"

"Considering what?" she asked with a smirk.

"Considering we've been out here snogging like mad for like an hour. Talk to me." He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

She looked away. "And say what?"

"Well for starters, how do you feel about me? About there being an _us_?"

"I…I…I…" she stuttered until he kissed her thoroughly then pulled away. "I love you," she blurted out. He gave her a smirk that turned her into jell-o.

"I thought so."

"You git," she said giving him a push on the shoulder.

"I had to do something. It was so sad watching you '_I…I…I…'_ It was a sight."

Hermione could feel her face gutting flushed and she knew that she was probably either as pale as a ghost or as red as a tomato. Even her ears were becoming part of the action feeling hot and uncomfortable.

"Oh don't get mad and embarrassed, it was cute. I though I have found you very beautiful since somewhere about fourth year, cute was never a word I would have used to describe you. A special bonus in this is that I get to feel a bit empowered here. I believe I am the first man to render Hermione Granger speechless."

She raised a hand to hit him and he grabbed both in his before she could land either hand. He pulled her closer to him. "Now that I know you love me, fancy being my girl?"

"Ron."

"What? I have a right to ask, no assumptions. For all I know you fancy kissing me and doing other very naughty things with me without being my girlfriend. I've read the backs of a few of those muggle romance novels, cheeky little birds with their independent spirit; just like you."

Hermione struggled to get out of his grip only making it easier for him to pull her closer. "Ronald Weasley, if you kiss me right now I'll…"

"You'll what," he said planning to do just that. "You'll like it is what."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: new chapters this week. Don't forget to review, review, review! Let me know what you're thinking..

Ron and Hermione walked back into the house hand in hand. As they walked into the house, they saw Ginny staring from behind the wall at Harry and Ariana. Hermione tried to break free of Ron's grip to no avail so she pulled him forward as she reached to place a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Gin."

Ginny turned around to look at Hermione. She noticed her brother and looked between the two, noticing their clasped hands.

"I guess you two have worked things out. No more moping then, Ron?"

He smirked at his sister and lifted Hermione's hand to his lips and kissed it, causing Hermione to blush.

"Gin, you can't just sit there watching them."

"I know. I'm just afraid of what will happen if I don't. You came back just in time, but look at what happened. Now she's into Harry."

They watched as she talked. It did look quite intimate over the chessboard that was no longer in play. She was giving him her undivided attention as he spoke and he was doing the same. Ginny looked at them and her heart was slowly breaking.

"Gin, maybe you should tell him how you feel," Ron suggested. He couldn't stand to see his sister hurting but he didn't think it was his place to repeat what Harry had said. He was his best mate and sister or not, some things are sacred.

"What more can I say to him?"

"Gin, does he know that you're in love with him?" Hermione asked.

"I told him I loved him when he broke up with me before you guys left."

"But did you tell him you were IN love him?"

"What's the difference?" Ron asked confused.

"I love Harry and Viktor but I'm IN LOVE with you." Hermione shook her head still amazed that sometimes he was so dim-witted.

"I still don't get it." He watched his sister as she watched them. She looked so broken up. "Hey Gin, maybe Hermione's right."

"How can I be right if you don't get it Ron?"

"She should talk to him, clear the air and all that."

"How could he not know after all these years how I feel. He's been everything to me since before we even met him. How could he not know?"

"Hero worship," Ron whispered to Hermione.

"What was that Ron?" He motioned for Hermione to follow him out of Ginny's earshot. "What is it Ron?"

"He thinks it's just hero worship, that her feelings for him aren't real."

"What would make you say that Ron?"

"The first day he came to the Burrow he was ribbing me about us," he motioned between them, "and when I mentioned about him and Gin he mentioned something about her having a lot of boyfriends and… well anyway…"

"Anyway?"

"Nothing happened, I promise. I was just defending my sister when he said he didn't mean anything by it just that Gin was still young and it was good she was weighing her options and not settling on one bloke for too long. When I asked him since now he wasn't so stressed over saving the world from Voldemort were they going to try again, he said that by time we were back in school a month she won't think about it anymore."

"Oh no. Ron, what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean 'we'. 'We' are just starting to date officially. 'We' have a lot of snogging to make up for," he said pulling her close to kiss her. She forcefully pushed him away.

"Not now Ron. Look at your sister, her heart is breaking."

He looked at Ginny and he felt a tug at his own heart. He remembered this look. She had it for what seemed like forever after Fred died. She had looked so broken and there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. She stayed in her room alone for hours. He never knew what to say to her. He had been dealing with his own grief and his feelings for Hermione. He also didn't want to invade her space. Since she was little, when Ginny was mad she needed her space. When she was ready, she'd let him know and she did. One day she came to him crying and crawled into the bed and laid her head on his lap. He stroked her hair as she cried and after that she slowly came back to normal. He watched as she wiped her face. Damn it, she was crying. Well, he was her big brother and he couldn't allow that.

Ron kissed Hermione's cheek and walked over to Harry and Ariana. He stood there for a good minute before either of them noticed he was there.

"Oh Ron, when did you come in?" Harry said looking up at him from his game.

"Few minutes ago. Been talking with Gin."

"Where's she been all day?" Harry asked in an off-hand way.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Harry stood and they moved into a corner of the room away from Ariana. "What it is?"

"I think you may have been wrong about Ginny."

"Wrong about what?" Harry asked.

"I think her feelings for you are a little more than hero worship."

"Ron, you're my best mate and I wouldn't put our friendship up against a relationship with Ginny. I do care about her but I think this is more about the fact that we ended a bit prematurely because of us leaving to fight Voldemort. She didn't get a chance to tell me to piss off like the rest so her feelings are a little out of place. I told you…"

"And I'm telling you that if you really love my sister you might want to do something before she really does find someone else to be with."

"I want her to. I want her to find someone who is going to see how wonderful she is and appreciate what she brings to his life."

"And why isn't that bloke you?"

"Because for a change, I would like to enjoy my life. She's still stewing from being left behind and even though we talk, we talk around it. She's not ready to deal with it and I don't want to fight with her. I don't want the commitment if it means all that."

"Does she know that?" Ron asked nodding his head in Ariana's direction.

"Ariana? Pure hero worship and for right now, exactly what I need. Look, you know I love Ginny and I wish it would be the four of us together but she has to be willing and right now, she's just not and I don't feel like being bothered."

"And what about Ginny?'

"What about her? She's beautiful and smart and there are still a few blokes at school she hasn't dated."

"Don't you talk that way about my sister!" Ron said to Harry raising his voice and causing Hermione to come over to them.

"What is going on over here?'

"This arse is becoming a bit full of himself now that he's saved the world and all."

"Ron!"

"See, I told you. A relationship with her when she's not even ready isn't worth my friendship with you." Harry broke away from his friends and went over to Ariana, explaining that they were cutting their game short and they would begin lessons in the morning. He kissed her cheek and headed upstairs to the room that was once Percy's.

Ginny watched from the kitchen, hidden by the wall. She watched as Ariana lifted her hand to her cheek and smiled. It made her think of the first time he had kissed her. She squeezed her eyes close, hoping to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She couldn't stop them and one by one they fell onto her hands. She couldn't take it anymore; she tore upstairs leaving Ron and Hermione downstairs with Ariana.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I tried."

"It's not your fault Ron." This time she took his hand in hers and gave it a kiss. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Let's just hope he doesn't do something he can't take back." They shared a sweet kiss then Hermione walked over to Ariana.

"I'll get you a blanket and pillow." Hermione called for them and they flew right down landing with flop to the ground.

"Mrs. Weasley said I was to share the room with Ginny."

"First of all, that's my bed; second of all, I don't think you'll be very welcome." Hermione walked away from her and up the stairs without a backward glance.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

The next few weeks before school started was close to a nightmare for Ginny. Ariana seemed to be everywhere and watching her fawn all over Harry made her want to vomit. It was like Phlegm all over again. She was happy for her brother and Hermione but she couldn't enjoy it. She couldn't get back to school fast enough at least she would be able to get away from HER.

"You okay Gin," George asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she lied, "I'm okay."

"You don't look okay. Want to talk about it?"

"Not especially."

"You want me to beat him up?" George asked pounding his fist into his palm.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but as your big brother it's my job to ask."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with George?"

"I might not always be this way but you have to know that I would never let anybody hurt you."

"Thanks George," she said hugging him. He wrapped his arms around his little sister and just held her for a while. He felt her start to shake a bit and he just held her tighter. He knew she was fully capable of taking care of herself and he loved Harry like a brother but right now he was ready to wallop that little jerk one good one. When Ginny went to pull away, she turned away and wiped her face. He bent down looking into her face.

"It's okay for you to be upset."

"You're okay for a big brother," she said with a weak smile.

"Anything for my Ginniekins," he said with a wink, pulling her ponytail as he walked away.

Harry watched them inconspicuously, sorry he was causing her pain and sad at the situation. He didn't want to see her like this but he really didn't feel like going there. He hadn't lied to Ron. His friendship with Ron and Hermione was the most important thing in his life next to her. He loved her so much it hurt but she'd been so standoffish and every time he tried to talk about them she steered the conversation into left field. Not only that, the adoring look she always had in her eyes was unnerving. He figured this time apart would either give her perspective or run her into the arms of her next distraction. Either way he just needed time to just be Harry. Not Harry Potter, the Chosen One or any of the other monikers he had been given since the resurgence and demise of Voldemort. If they were truly going to be together, she would learn to love him, the real Harry Potter and not the fairy tale. Being loved by Ginerva Weasley was the best thing that ever happened to him but he wanted it without the glassy-eyed adoration. Until then, meaningless hero worship from someone else who didn't really matter so much, will do quite nicely.


	8. Chapter 6 part 3

The train ride to Hogwarts was quiet and uneventful. Though there were a lot of new students it was still the Hogwarts Express. Ron finally had a feeling of what it was like for Harry first year as everyone stood and pointed at him and Hermione as they walked by looking for a free compartment.

"Blimey, you don't think it's gonna be like this all school year, do you?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"As long as they know to keep their hands off what's mine, I don't care," Hermione answered.

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. He stayed with his head leaning on hers until he was jostled by others behind them.

"Oi," he heard from behind. Ron turned to face none other than Lavender Brown. "Ron," she said as she looked at him.

"Lavender."

"You're blockin' the way there Ron," she said ignoring Hermione.

"Hello Lavender," Hermione said trying to be civil. She got stared down and bumped into for her trouble.

'It's okay Mione," he said kissing her forehead again. "It'll get better. Don't let her get to you."

"Shouldn't we have gone to the prefects' carriage? We are still prefects."

"Right now Hermione Granger, you are a girlfriend looking for a compartment with her boyfriend."

"Really."

"Yes," he said kissing her.

Right now Ginny wanted to do one of two things. Hell, she wanted to do both. She wanted to lay one good one on Ariana and she wanted to beat Harry unconscious. She couldn't believe her luck when they walked in hand in hand. It was Phlegm all over her boyfriend.

Okay so he wasn't really her boyfriend anymore but it didn't give this little tart the right. Arrgh! She could just wring both their necks right now. How could he not know how much she loved him? Okay yes, things had been kind of awkward with them since they had come back but they were supposed to work it out, not break up again! Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Ron and Hermione join them in the compartment. Next thing she knew they were kissing.

"Oi Ron, we're in the room," she heard.

"Sorry," Ron said pulling back some from Hermione who laid her head on his shoulder.

"Still mad at me?" Harry asked them both.

"I think you're making a mistake and handling this badly but no, I'm not still mad." Ron turned to look at Hermione. Rather than take her cue from Ron, Hermione turned to look out the window, not answering her best friend who was the brother she never had. Ron took her hand in his and squeezed it. She turned back and buried her face in his arm. Harry looked from Hermione to Ginny wondering if either of them would talk to him again.


	9. Chapter 7

They had been in school two months now and not much had changed since the summer other than Harry and Ginny were not speaking at all now. Hermione and Ron spent as much time as they could together. Ariana followed Harry around hanging on his every word and Ginny wanted to strangle Ariana and Harry. The only thing that had changed was the new players to the game making things a bit interesting. Ginny had to admit that watching certain things play out around her did keep her mind off Harry every now and then.

Her ex, Dean, had taken a liking to Ariana and followed her everywhere. At first, it annoyed her but now it made it her laugh because Harry and Ariana could not find a place to be alone for long. Everywhere they went, Dean was never far behind. It was almost sad, almost.

Poor Hermione had every girl in school flirting with her boyfriend and his ex shooting her dirty looks every chance she got. She'd feel sorry for Hermione if she didn't know her that well. She knew that as long Ron rebuffed their advances everything would be fine.

She thought it was funny how Lavender was so busy shooting Hermione every dirty look possible that she missed all the loving glances Seamus was sending her way. Half the school was happily hooked up and the other half was wrongly hooked up. She was sitting in class staring out the window oblivious to the whispering coming her way. She felt a poke in her side and she turned a hateful look to Ariana.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare quill?"

"No," Ginny said turning away.

"I know you do, it's right there on your desk."

"Okay then, I'm just not giving it to you."

"Grow up Ginny."

"Get this straight, missy. My name to you is Gin-ev-ra."

"Everyone else calls you Ginny," Ariana said.

"My **friends** call me Ginny and that, you are not." Ginny snatched the quill from her desk and put it in her bag then turned back to looking out the window. She wondered for the millionth time that day if she and Harry would ever be able to come back from this. She couldn't wait for classes to be over for the day.

It was the first Hogsmeade Weekend of the school year and Ginny was happy to be away from the school. To be honest, she was happy to not be running into Harry and Ariana everywhere she turned. As large a school as Hogwarts was, outside of Harry and Ariana, there were kissing couples everywhere. It was driving her mad. She kicked at the ground as she walked, watching gravel and dirt scatter.

"Way to make the pebbles pay for being in your way," she heard from behind her. Ginny turned to see Dean a few steps behind her.

"Hey Dean," she said noncommittal.

"Can we talk?" he asked falling into step beside her.

"Sure."

"I'm sorry about you and Harry."

"That's what you want to talk about?"

"I know you care about him Gin."

"And you cared about me and I broke your heart. I guess I had it coming."

"That's not what I'm saying Ginny."

"Then what are you saying?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure exactly what I'm saying. I think what I liked most about you was the way I felt when I was with you," Dean began.

"Like shit," Ginny commented.

"I never…"

"You said, and I quote, 'Ginny Weasley I deserve better than to be treated like shit. If you want to break up with me….' Blah, blah, blah."

"You remembered that."

"Just a little," she said pinching her fingers together with a minute amount or space between them.

"Okay so maybe I was a little carefree with my words but really how couldn't you tell how much I cared about you?"

"It's not that I didn't notice," she said in a low tone.

"Then you just didn't care?"

"I did care Dean, I still care, and it's just complicated. It was complicated. Hell, it's still complicated." She wanted to scream at how hard this whole thing was. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. You loved somebody and they loved you back; end of story.

"How complicated can it be," Dean said with a sigh. "I liked you and you liked me what more was there. Oh right, it was me, you, and Harry. There was always Harry."

"It wasn't like that," Ginny was getting exasperated with his conversation. It was like when they were dating all over again. She hated it then and still hates it. Fighting made her tired, and grumpy. She was so tired and the evening was just starting. She wanted things between her and Dean to be okay again and she wanted Harry back. And if she couldn't have Harry Back, then she wanted to be single and carefree.

They began walking in a quiet silence. Out of nowhere he took hand and started swinging it. It wasn't uncomfortable but it didn't feel right either. She wasn't sure what to do then he spoke.

"Do you love him Gin?"

"I am NOT discussing this with you."

"Well you're going to have to talk to someone about this if you want him back."

"Who said I wanted him back?"

"The moping and spending most of your time by yourself does. The fact that though it's still there, just faintly, the fire has gone out of your eyes."

She turned to look at him. He was even taller now than when they were dating. His brief bout with acne was over and she hated to even admit it but he was still good looking. She wondered if his hair felt different now than it was shorter. Something came over her and closed that the distance between them and reached her hands up to hair. She let her fingers skim over what was left of his hair, it was soft. She encircled his neck, pulling him to her. Without thinking she went up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

It wasn't the kiss she expected. She remembered that haphazard way he used to kiss. He barely touched her and always seemed to be gasping for air. The new Dean had wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer making small circles on her back. He is tongue was quite adeptly maneuvering the valley of her mouth and when she moaned he pulled away.

"Are you in love with him, Gin?" Cause the way you just kissed me…"

"The way I kissed you? Who taught you how to kiss like that? You never used to kiss me like that. Maybe if you did, I might have been like Harry, who?"

Dean chuckled. A year without her and seemed like too long and now it felt like the year had never even passed. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed her til now. But he was getting sidetracked and forgetting his reason for even following her out of Honeydukes.

"What's important here is that kiss. Ginny, if you loved him you wouldn't be able to kiss me like that."

"You kissed me!" she said shocked.

"That, Ginevra Weasley, is a load of codswallop. You damn well know you kissed me and the question is why?"

Ginny looked at Dean and her eyes widened with realization. She had kissed him and it was a great kiss.

"Blimey!" Ginny said before running away from Dean.


	10. Chapter 8

She clutched the pillow to her chest and looked out the window still not sure what to think. It had been three days since she'd seen Dean and had that disastrous afternoon. It was Wednesday and she had avoided looking and talking to him. She'd managed to avoid Hermione too. She heard a knock at the door.

"Yes."

"It's me Gin." Until now.

Ginny picked up her wand and pointed it at the door. She watched as Hermione walked in, slipped out of her slippers and sat Indian style on the bed next to her.

"Hey."

"Give Gin. You've been moping for three days."

"Correction, I've been moping for 16 months."

"Okay, then you've been dragging over the last three days."

"Have not."

"Yes you have. Talk to me Gin."

"I kissed Dean," she barely whispered.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?"

"I said I kissed Dean," she hissed through her teeth.

Hermione leaned back and mouthed a silent 'O'. She was literally struck speechless at Ginny's admission. This was the second time a Weasley had left her at a loss.

"Well, say something."

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it, unsure of what to say or where to start.

"Oh it can't be that bad."

Finally able to find her voice again. "What happened?" she blurted out.

"We kissed!"

"I got that part. I mean why, how and who kissed who?"

"I was doing my usual moping down at Hogsmeade and I was on my way back when Dean caught up with me. We were walking and talking and we were stopped. I was noticing his hair and reached up to touch it and we kissed."

"Why were you feeling his hair?"

"It's short now. I wanted to see if it felt the same."

"Ginny, do you like him again. I mean considering everything…"

"NO! I mean yes. I mean I don't like him, like him, but I'm not mad at him anymore. I'm over it."

"Obviously."

"Thanks for your support there, **friend**," Ginny said stressing the last word. "Like you're so innocent."

"I would never!"

"Oh really miss I'm-so-in-love-with-Ron that I came this close," she said pinching her fingers together with barely any space between, "to losing my virginity to Viktor."

"That's not fair!" Hermione said hotly, "and you promised to never bring that up again."

"Well don't look at me so smugly. It's not like you pined for Ron in utter silence."

"I'm sorry but forgive my shock considering part of the reason you broke up is because you'd started fighting like cats and dogs. Have you talked to him about it?"

"And say what? Gee, you're an even better kisser than when we were dating and I thought you were really good then."

"Really?"

"It's beside the point Hermione."

"I know that but, wow."

"I can't even look at him now. Maybe he's right, maybe Harry's right."

"About what?"

"He said that if I really loved Harry, I would not have been able to kiss him like that. And Harry thinks I don't really love him."

"What do you think, Gin?"

"I'm miserable without him, Hermione. I haven't laughed like I did with him. I don't want to smile without him and I want to scratch that little…" she bent her fingers toward each other as if choking someone, "I want to scratch her eyes out."

"Because of Harry or Dean?"

"Oh God, I don't even know."

"I want to ask you a question Ginny and you don't have to answer now or ever but I want you to think about the question. Do you love Harry or have you just had a crush on him for so long that you're lost now?"

She answered immediately. "I love him. I've never loved anybody else but him"

"Then why were there so many guys before him Gin. And this thing with Dean, why are you afraid to even talk to him if there are no feelings there. Only two people came between Ron and I, Ron and I."

"And what were Lavender and Viktor?"

"Lavender was an annoyance."

"And Viktor?"

"A dear friend who reminded me that Ron was never, 'just Ron' to me. I was scared to be rejected and he thought, lord alone knows what was going on his head. I'm still not sure but I'm glad he was the one that forced the issue or we wouldn't be in the place we're in now, moving forward. You're going to need to talk to Harry and Dean but I think you need to figure out a few things first."

"There's nothing to figure out, I love him."

"Because?"

"Because he's Harry Potter!"

"And I think that's the problem."

"That doesn't make sense. Why do you love Ron?"

"Because he's sweet and brave and an amazing kisser. I love him cause he's really smart at things I know nothing about and wants so badly to share those things with me. He's so loyal it hurts me because I'm afraid his loyalty makes it easy for someone to hurt him. I love the fact that the idea of me and Viktor drives him insane but he's trying so hard to be a grown up and respect my friendship with him."

"Ew, on the kissing comment, he is still my brother. Is that all?"

"Actually, no, but it's what came to my mind when you asked."

"It seems a bit like over kill is all."

"What do you like about Harry?"

"Everything."

"Specifics Gin."

"I don't know, I never really thought about."

"Neither did I, just noticed it. At the end of first year, he protected me and Harry, putting himself in harms way. I think I started falling in love with him then. You should think about it." She heard Ron's words of hero worship in her head, "And talk to Dean, I have to admit that if I were him, I'd be pretty confused right now."

"I really don't want to do that."

"You have to."

"Can't you do it for me?" Ginny whined.

"Absolutely not!"

"Please! I'll do anything."

"Then do this, talk to Dean, get that out the way. You might even be able to get his perspective on this whole Harry thing to help you muddle through it."

"You're going to tell Ron, aren't you?"

"Not particularly. If it comes up, but it's not like I plan to just bring it up. Besides, we have better things to do."

"Oh really."

"But seriously, you just kissed him?"

Ginny picked up the stuffed animal and threw it at Hermione who ducked.

Ginny sat in a seat by herself, looking down as everyone ate, talked and laughed. Harry and Ron sat next to each other, ripping on the last Quiddith match. Hermione was on the other side of Ron, holding hands under the table. Between bites she would lay her head on Ron's shoulder and he would kiss her forehead. Across from the sat Seamus and Lavender, who consistently tried to stare Hermione down and Dean, Ariana, Luna and Neville.

Even though the sorting hat had placed Ariana in Hufflepuff, she took every possible opportunity to be underfoot. Everywhere Harry was, she was and every where she was, Dean wasn't too far behind. She needed to speak with both of them but the minute she caught a look at Ariana, she lost her temper and was ready to kill. She laughed at all Ron's jokes, irritating Hermione and giving Lavender steam to continue her ridiculous foray into flirting with Ron. She flirted with every guy at the table except for Dean. Poor Dean didn't have a chance yet he hung on every word. At least Neville seemed to be immune; he was too engrossed in Luna to notice. She had been thinking about it all and staring into her plate. She hadn't noticed anyone come next to her.

"Hello Ginevra," she heard in a sing-song voice. She looked up into Luna's angelic face.

"Hey Luna."

"Why are you down here by yourself?"

"I needed some time alone, some time to think."

"About what?" Luna asked taking it upon herself to sit facing Ginny with her back to everyone else.

"A few things."

"I imagine these things involve the new girl and her interest in Harry. Or maybe it's Dean's interest in her that has you so pensive."

"Among other things," Ginny said under her breath.

"I can't say that I like her very much. She is awfully pushy and clingy and manipulative. I know she's unaware of the history with Ron, Lavender and Hermione but she keeps instigating more trouble. She may want to pay more attention to some one who dos like her and leave Harry alone."

"What?" Ginny said confused. "Harry does like her."

"No he doesn't. He expects her hero worship and takes advantage of it."

"What?" Ginny said a second time.

"Don't play dumb Ginevra, you're much too smart for that."

"I can honestly say, I'm not playing dumb. She's all over him, all the time and he seems to like it. Why do **YOU** think he doesn't like her?"

"Because he doesn't. You can tell, it's in the eyes. You have her eyes though, all star struck. I've been wondering if your mind was contaminated while we were in school with those Death Eaters."

"I'm confused, are you saying you don't like me Luna."

"I like you just fine, Ginevra."

"Ginny, everybody calls me Ginny. You just said that you don't like her but my eyes are like hers."

"Full of stars," she said whimsically, "like a night sky."

"What are you saying Luna?"

"You're infatuated with the very ordinary yet extraordinary Harry Potter."

"I'm not infatuated with Harry, Luna, I love him."

"Well then, I guess you better find a way to make love look a lot less like hero worship if you ever plan to get him back."

As if on cue, she heard Neville calling to her and she skipped away from Ginny toward her boyfriend. Ginny sat in the Great Hall long after eating her meal and her friends had left. She wasn't sure what to make of what Luna just said but it sounded familiar. She realized something though, it was now half way through the school year and she wasn't going to spend the rest of it alone like some foreigner looking in while Ariana took her place.


	11. Chapter 9

Ginny and Dean walked side by side in silence. Their gait matched each other, their hands clasped arms swinging, neither sure where to start.

"This feels weird," Ginny said trying to slip her hand from his grip.

"Not really."

"Why is this not weird to you?"

"Because we were friends and we'll be friends again. We just need to work our way out of this awkwardness."

"And why is it awkward?"

"You know why, Gin."

"These days I'm as clueless as the movie, please explain."

"Two major reason, Harry Potter and the fact that you kissed me."

"I don't remember hearing you object."

"Hey, I don't complain when hot girls kiss me, I just go with the flow.

Ginny smiled and stopped trying to get him to let go of her hand. She relaxed and enjoyed the heat that radiated from his hand.

"I'm sorry Dean," she blurted out. "Sorry for kissing you and avoiding you after."

"You've avoided other things quite successfully, forgive me for surprised that I was added to that list."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that as much as you think you're 'in love' with Harry. What I see is the same hero worship that is written all over Ariana's face."

"For the love of Merlin!" she screamed, "what is wrong with you people. I am not infatuated or having great feelings hero worship, I'm in love."

She stomped away from Dean like punished child and he followed behind her slowly. She walked down to the edge of the embankment and sat down Indian-style on the bank of the Black Lake. She looked out across the lake hugging her knees.

Dean let her stomp away. He watched as she sat and looked away, she was beautiful. Not like she wasn't always but she was like a photograph just sitting there looking across the lake with her hair blowing aimlessly in the wind. He thought to himself that it was a shame that things between them hadn't worked but at least they would be able to regain their friendship; if she would stop being so pig-headed. After watching her a bit longer he finally joined her on the lake's edge, sitting next to her.

"Someone seems frustrated."

"You think," she spat out sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be snarky," Dean said.

"Why? Everybody wants to tell me how I feel. Everybody thinks they know my feelings better than I do. I think I'm entitled to being a little snide."

"And I might agree with you, if you were right, but everybody else is seeing what you refuse to. Truth, **you **kissed me. Truth, **you** have no idea why. Truth, you don't want to face the truth because it hurts and it means your righteous indignation act that you've been giving to everyone, including your Harry has been unwarranted."

"Unwarranted!" she screeched.

"Get over yourself Ginny,"

"I am so sorry I kissed you."

"You can't be because you're not even sure why you did it. Why did you kiss me Ginny?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you."

"I'm not confused because I know why you did it. You were hurting I was something familiar, something that didn't hurt quite as much."

"Dean…"

"Ginny, we could have worked because we liked each other, a lot but you had already committed yourself to him. After he saved you, you went from being smitten to adoring him and he realized it. He came back from those months away, matured and with his eyes wide open but you were still staring at him through rose-colored glasses."

"I don't…"

"Question for you," he said cutting her off, "what was it about me that made you give me a chance?"

"You were funny and we'd already been spending time together on the team. You enjoyed Quiddith as much as I did and you asked," she rambled out.

"Other guys were asking."

"It just felt right with you."

"And what is it about Harry that…"

"I don't know okay. Hermione asked me the same question two days ago and I still can't answer that question."

"One thing Gin, just one."

"Well, he's not afraid to disagree with me and even when we do we usually laugh about it later."

"That's a good start. Go from there. Think about what you've done for fun together. Don't think about the stories you grew up with or the guy who saved you, think about the guy who spends every summer holiday at your house. Think about the Harry who is best friends with your brother and your own best friend. You may have had a crush on a legend but you fell in love with a real person."

"I thought you agreed with everyone else, that its just infatuation."

"I think it's a little bit of both but I think you need to do something before it's too late."

"It's already too late," she lamented. "Ariana's already got her claws dug in too deep."

"She's minor. He doesn't even like her, he tolerates the adoration."

"And what makes her so special that she can adore and I can't," she said shaking her head.

"She's not the one he's in love with. Remember what happened with Ron?" he interpreted her blank expression as a no. "He never liked Lavender but she gave him the attention he needed at the time and instead of pursuing what he wanted, he endured her until his subconscious ratted him out."

"Are you comparing me to Hermione?"

"Yes."

"It's not the same."

"You're right because if you keep this up SHE might KEEP your man."

"And how am I supposed to accomplish getting him to talk to me with his pet always underfoot?"

"That's unkind. Who knew you had a jealous streak?"

"I hate seeing him with her."

"Yeah, me too."

"I don't like watching you panting after her either."

"See, I knew you cared."

Ginny punched him in the shoulder. "Of course I care about you, you big dummy. And I'm sorry I kissed you and ran."

"Hey, it was so worth it. That Harry Potter must be one hell of a kisser."

She punched him again and he feigned pain in his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 10

Here it is folks, the final installment! I have had an awesome time writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it. Many of the awesomest thanx to those who reviewed, it was you who kept me going and trying to keep the story fresh, you so ROCK! To those of you who didn't review, you still have time….:smile: Look out for stories staring our new couples and some other ones I've been working on….

Ginny sat waiting for Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. She was too nervous to drink anything. The conversation she'd had with Dean a week earlier was replaying in her mind. She was glad that he wasn't mad at her; glad they were friends again. It had been hard when they broke up and they weren't speaking. As much as she loved Harry, there would always be a place in her heart for Dean. She never thought she'd say it but he was easily her best friend coming in second to Hermione.

"Sorry I'm late," Hermione said rushing in. She grabbed the chair, opposite her to sit.

"It's okay," Ginny answered flippantly.

"What's on your mind?" Hermione asked removing her scarf.

"You were right."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said looking at her confused.

"You were right about my feelings for Harry. It does come across as infatuation or adoration instead of love. You said it, Luna said it and Dean said it. Although when Dean said it…"

"It made more sense?"

"It was more annoying," Ginny said laughing at the look on Hermione's face. "When it comes from a guy who used to date you and is crushing on the girl who currently has her hungry claws into the man you love, it sounds like nails on a blackboard."

"And what brings out such eloquence in you today?"

"Since I've spent a few days with my ex who has been 'schooling me' as he puts it," she said using air quotes, "on the fine art of getting in touch with my feelings."

"Tell me you're joking," Hermione said laughing.

"I wish. We've been watching some semi-bald American guy on recording named Dr. Phil."

"He's making you watch talk shows!"

"Yeah and I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's been helpful. I'm seeing where I may not have been handling this well."

"Seriously!"

"Seriously. I realized that Dean was right. I had a crush on a legend but I fell in love a person. I needed to resolve the two."

"Wow! I'm impressed."

"Me too. I even said that maybe we should give it another go if Harry doesn't forgive me."

"Ginny don't talk like that. He will."

"From your mouth to his ears. But I get it now, here he is big war hero and he's saying to me, "I just want to be a regular guy with you,' and I'm steady saying, 'ooh superman, do that thing with your eyes again'. It must have been very frustrating for him. Plus, the whole still being mad at being left behind thing, I was still harping."

"Ginny!"

"I know, I know."

"I have to admit, you're taking this well."

"You and Ron went out for a talk and came back 'together', am I missing something?"

"It was because of Viktor."

"How's that?" Ginny asked.

"He said the same thing I said to you, to me, just do it and be fearless."

"Well fearless leader, I need your assistance on a matter of great importance." She let Hermione in on her plan to have Harry to herself, Ariana-free. Ginny knew she was going to need help getting Harry alone and Hermione was just the person to help her.

"I can't believe that you of all people lost your wand. You have a holster sewn into everything. And why couldn't Ariana come? The more help, the better," Harry complained falling in step with Hermione.

"Usually, I would agree with you but I just don't like her."

"Because she's not Ginny?"

"Because she's manipulative and conniving and she keeps making goo-goo eyes at Ron."

"She does not," Harry said defending Ariana but making a mental note to keep an eye on her around Ron. Now that his two best friends had finally found their way to each other, he didn't want anything coming between them. He had been caught between the two of them during the Lavender debacle of sixth year, and did not care to go through that ever again. They were headed down the hall to Hermione's room when Harry realized her door was open.

"Is someone in there?" he asked pulling out his wand.

"I didn't leave anyone in there," she said putting on a show of cowering behind him.

They walked in to see Ginny on her hands and knees with her head stuck under the bed. Harry watched Ginny's well shaped bum move as she dug deeper under the bed. He was so busy watching her that he didn't notice Hermione slip out and lock the door from outside. When Ginny came out from under the bed, Harry tried to look away but he couldn't. Ginny stood and turned to look at him and his cheeks went red.

"Enjoy the view?"

"What's that?"

"Your cheeks are red as a tomato; I can only imagine one reason why. Where's Hermione?"

Harry looked around to notice that Hermione was in fact, gone. Realizing that his brain was now properly functioning he began making small talk.

"So, how's everything been going? Can't believe school will be over in a few months and we'll be done with it all." He began looking around the room and started looking to see if he could find Hermione's wand.

"I looked there already," she said and when he moved to another area, "and there too."

"Well I'm supposed to be helping so what can I do? And you never answered my question, how's everything? I never see you anymore."

"I'm there. You just can't see me through Ariana."

"Not you too. Why don't you and Hermione…."

"And Luna and Lavender and every other girl in school with a boyfriend. My reason of course is different."

"Is it really?" he asked her.

"She's not flirting with my boyfriend."

"No, even though Dean does show some interest in her, she doesn't seem to be interested in him," Harry mused.

"He's not a war hero."

"He was in the basement with us at the Malfoy's and for all his own reasons he was on the run. He's as much a hero as the rest of us."

"Does she know that?"

"I suppose not, but what does it matter to you?"

"You deserve better than that and so does Dean," she whispered.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

She took a deep breath and recited what Hermione had said to herself, _'be fearless'_. "I said you both deserve better than that."

"And how would you know?" Harry asked crossing his arms across his chest "You're just mad that you didn't get to chuck me like you did the rest."

"That's not true!"

"What!" Harry said his eyes opening wide. "Are you really trying to deny the hero worshipping that's been going on for the last few years?"

"No."

"So I've imagined it all then?"

"No, it's just not all true. You're right, I did do A LOT of hero worshipping and yes, I was mad at you for chucking me, but I never wanted to or would chuck you. I still love you."

"Does your boyfriend know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Does Dean know you still love me?"

"Dean and I are not together. He has however been a very good friend to me over the last two months, something you haven't been since summer."

"We hung out all the time during holiday," Harry said in his own defense.

"Not once she showed up with Angelina."

"Honestly, Ginny."

"Honestly. Okay, I'll give you honest. For as long as I could remember I had a crush on Harry Potter then one holiday my brother brings him home. He becomes my brother's best friend and I start hanging out with him. He's funny and sweet and then he goes and saves my life and then out of the blue after chasing a girl who dumps him for being a decent guy, he notices that I'm a girl and not just his best mate's little sister. And then I got what every girl fantasizes about, the best boyfriend ever who dumps me to go save the world…"

"It wasn't like that, Gin."

"Well it felt like that to me. The golden trio went off and left the little girl behind."

"Gin…"

"I'm not done. I wanted to go, I wanted to help but you said no and I let Hermione convince me that you wouldn't be able to concentrate if I was there. Almost every night while you were gone I cried myself to sleep at night and sometimes, all day. I tried to be okay with it but I was angry when you came back and tried to act like it was no big deal. You said you loved me and I believed you."

"And I didn't lie about that. Every time I tried to talk about it, you would shut down or get angry. I got tired of trying to defend my actions. I did what was best for you."

"Is that why you're chasing skirt behind the first girl to bat her big browns at you?"

"She wasn't the first."

"Beside the point."

"Point taken. What do you want me to say, she fancied me and I fancied her a bit."

"So you don't love me anymore," Ginny said fighting back tears.

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that her expectations were easier to meet."

"And what were those?" Ginny asked snidely.

"To be seen with the famous Harry Potter."

"Oh," she said turning away from him. Harry put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"The question here is that what you want?"

"No."

"What do you want, Gin?"

She wasn't sure if her voice was going to work. She went on instinct and she reached up, snaking her arms round his neck and leaned in. She pressed her lips against his and waited. When he didn't pull away, she separated her lips and pressed her tongue against his lips begging for entry that he freely granted. When their tongues began their tussle, he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She breathed him in. She'd almost forgotten what he smelled like but it was different now. As if somehow the very essence of him had changed. He kissed her back and it was different, she could feel the kiss down to her toes. Every blood vessel seemed to tingle with excitement and her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He breathed into her mouth and one hand went up the back of her shirt. She could have stayed like this forever. Then he took his leave of her lips and she sighed. Harry rested his forehead on hers.

"You've never kissed me like that before," she said a little out of breath.

"Blame your damn hero worship for that."

They both just looked at each other for a while before they heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Gin, is it safe for me to come in?"

She looked up into the most wonderful eyes. "Yeah."

Hermione walked in with Ron right behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. They looked at Harry and Ginny wrapped up in each other and let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally," Ron said out loud, "cause if that girl had winked at me one more time…"


End file.
